ida_motteloo_leksikonfandomcom_et-20200213-history
Pilt:1024px-Yin yang.svg.png
Description |} File history Click on a date/time to view the file as it appeared at that time. *You cannot overwrite this file. File usage on Commons More than 100 pages link to this file. The following list shows the first 100 page links to this file only. A full list is available. *Religious symbol *易經 *User:Baleew/Galleries/Icons2 *User:C.Thure~commonswiki/Gallery/SVG *User:Camenzind Martin *User:Chuangzu *User:Gmaxwell *User:JoSongoku *Commons:Café/Archivo/9 *Commons:Featured pictures *Commons:Featured pictures/Animals *Commons:Featured pictures/Animals/Amphibians *Commons:Featured pictures/Animals/Arthropods *Commons:Featured pictures/Animals/Birds *Commons:Featured pictures/Animals/Fish *Commons:Featured pictures/Animals/Mammals *Commons:Featured pictures/Animals/Reptiles *Commons:Featured pictures/Animated *Commons:Featured pictures/Astronomy *Commons:Featured pictures/Food and drink *Commons:Featured pictures/Historical *Commons:Featured pictures/Natural phenomena *Commons:Featured pictures/Non-photographic media *Commons:Featured pictures/Non-photographic media/Computer-generated *Commons:Featured pictures/Non-photographic media/Maps *Commons:Featured pictures/Objects *Commons:Featured pictures/Objects/Rocks and Minerals *Commons:Featured pictures/Objects/Vehicles *Commons:Featured pictures/People *Commons:Featured pictures/Places *Commons:Featured pictures/Places/Architecture *Commons:Featured pictures/Places/Interiors *Commons:Featured pictures/Places/Natural *Commons:Featured pictures/Places/Panoramas *Commons:Featured pictures/Places/Satellite images *Commons:Featured pictures/Plants *Commons:Featured pictures/Space exploration *Commons:Featured pictures/Sports *Commons:Featured pictures/bn *Commons:Featured pictures/ca *Commons:Featured pictures/es *Commons:Featured pictures/it *Commons:Featured pictures/pt *Commons:Picture of the Year/2010/R1/File:20101016 Agios Nikolaos Metoxi Batopediou Porto Lagos Vistonida Lake Rhodope Greece.jpg *Commons:Picture of the Year/2010/R1/File:AgamaSinaita01 ST 10.jpg *Commons:Picture of the Year/2010/R1/File:Allosaurus fragilis moulage MNHN paleontologie 1.JPG *Commons:Picture of the Year/2010/R1/File:Beloeil castel 1 Luc Viatour.jpg *Commons:Picture of the Year/2010/R1/File:CT Webcam.gif *Commons:Picture of the Year/2010/R1/File:Campanula with waterdrops.jpg *Commons:Picture of the Year/2010/R1/File:Dieselpump Preem Avesta.jpg *Commons:Picture of the Year/2010/R1/File:Different Slant on Orion (495636660).jpg *Commons:Picture of the Year/2010/R1/File:Erithacus rubecula -Netherlands-8.jpg *Commons:Picture of the Year/2010/R1/File:Grjótagjá caves in summer 2009 (2).jpg *Commons:Picture of the Year/2010/R1/File:Helkivad ööpilved Kuresoo kohal.jpg *Commons:Picture of the Year/2010/R1/File:Idea leuconoe qtl1.jpg *Commons:Picture of the Year/2010/R1/File:Kew Gardens Waterlily House - Sept 2008.jpg *Commons:Picture of the Year/2010/R1/File:Michael Gernhardt in space during STS-69 in 1995.jpg *Commons:Picture of the Year/2010/R1/File:Mirounga leonina.jpg *Commons:Picture of the Year/2010/R1/File:Morpho peleides 1.jpg *Commons:Picture of the Year/2010/R1/File:Pelecanus conspicillatus pair swimming.jpg *Commons:Picture of the Year/2010/R1/File:RJC1 PJC.jpg *Commons:Picture of the Year/2010/R1/File:Red-eared sliders and Mallard in Golden Gate Park 1.jpg *Commons:Picture of the Year/2010/R1/File:RhB BDt at La Punt-Chamues-ch.jpg *Commons:Picture of the Year/2010/R1/File:STS-130 exhaust cloud engulfs Launch Pad 39A.jpg *Commons:Picture of the Year/2010/R1/File:Sombrero, Hubble images.jpg *Commons:Picture of the Year/2010/R1/File:Staudammkrone Lünersee 2.JPG *Commons:Picture of the Year/2010/R1/File:Supercellule orageuse.jpg *Commons:Picture of the Year/2010/R1/File:Wildlife primate monkey-of-japan macaca-fuscata closeup 31-05-2010.jpg *Commons:Picture of the Year/2010/R1/File:Wismut Kristall und 1cm3 Wuerfel.jpg *Commons talk:Picture of the Year/2010/R1/File:AgamaSinaita01 ST 10.jpg *Commons talk:Picture of the Year/2010/R1/File:Beloeil castel 1 Luc Viatour.jpg *Commons talk:Picture of the Year/2010/R1/File:Different Slant on Orion (495636660).jpg *Commons talk:Picture of the Year/2010/R1/File:Kew Gardens Waterlily House - Sept 2008.jpg *Commons talk:Picture of the Year/2010/R1/File:Michael Gernhardt in space during STS-69 in 1995.jpg *Commons talk:Picture of the Year/2010/R1/File:Mirounga leonina.jpg *Commons talk:Picture of the Year/2010/R1/File:Pelecanus conspicillatus pair swimming.jpg *Commons talk:Picture of the Year/2010/R1/File:Red-eared sliders and Mallard in Golden Gate Park 1.jpg *Commons talk:Picture of the Year/2010/R1/File:Wismut Kristall und 1cm3 Wuerfel.jpg *File:Altazor.svg *File:Black Taoist symbol.PNG *File:C-D-E.ogg *File:Canal Ortuzano.JPG *File:Cartilage-es.svg *File:Cavidad abdominal - es.svg *File:Clinica bicentenario Chile 1.JPG *File:Clinica bicentenario Chile 2.JPG *File:Esoteric Taijitu.svg *File:FLISOL Chile 2011 - 1.jpg *File:FLISOL Chile 2011 - 2.JPG *File:FLISOL Chile 2011 - 3.JPG *File:FLISOL Chile 2011 - 4.JPG *File:FLISOL Chile 2011 - 5.JPG *File:Gray1237-es.svg *File:Mall Plaza Alameda.JPG *File:Medalian religion.png *File:Orquesta en el metro.JPG *File:Picto infobox med.png *File:Picto infobox med2.png *File:Respiratory system-es.svg *File:Terminal Alameda.JPG File usage on other wikis The following other wikis use this file: *Usage on af.wikipedia.org **Jin en jang **Taijitu *Usage on an.wikipedia.org **Wikipedia:Plantillas d'usuario **Taoísmo **Plantilla:Usuario taoísta *Usage on ar.wikipedia.org **فنون قتالية **طاوية **جيت كون دو **كندو **كيمبو **إيايدو **كراف مغا **فالي تودو **قالب:بذرة فنون قتالية **نينجوتسو **تحطيب **شن يين تشوان **ويكيبيديا:النسخة 0.5 **كونغ فو **قالب:طاوية **كاتيدا **كانتاو **داو شو **لاوتزه **كيودو **فنون قتال يابانية حديثة **بودو **تاجيتو **لوتس (فن قتال) **تشانغ **مستخدم:Khaled **بطولة القتال النهائي **ضرب (عنف) **رمز ديني **مصارعة محترفة **كين جوتسو **شورينجي كيمبو **مستخدم:Khaled/صناديق **ياغيو شينغان ريو **فنون قتالية يابانية **قالب:مستخدم طاوية **موشين **زانشين **دفاع عن النفس **شوركن جتسو **جو (سلاح) **يابوسامه **هوي جيون موو سوول **بطولة لونغ بيتش الدولية للكاراتيه **بوابة:فنون قتالية View more global usage of this file. Metadata This file contains additional information such as Exif metadata which may have been added by the digital camera, scanner, or software program used to create or digitize it. If the file has been modified from its original state, some details such as the timestamp may not fully reflect those of the original file. The timestamp is only as accurate as the clock in the camera, and it may be completely wrong.Categories: *SVG symbols *Taijitu Hidden categories: *PD ineligible *Location not applicable